metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Power substation (San Hieronymo Peninsula)
The power substation on the San Hieronymo Peninsula was a subsidiary station of the electricity generation, transmission and distribution system for the local Soviet missile base. Facilities The premise was surrounded by a mixture of three/five story tall buildings and four story tall buildings. The main building was approximately one story tall, with a penthouse on the top, although at least two stories are below it. Inside the main floor were a maze of hallways as well as rooms containing computer equipment. Should the main switchboard become inoperative for five minutes, auxiliary power was then activated. History In 1970, Naked Snake's resistance group attempted to destroy the switchboard at the substation in order to bypass the security gate at the silo entrance, and prevent the launch of Metal Gear. Before doing this, the resistance performed reconnaissance of the area in order to locate key parts to demolish, as they lacked the amount of explosives required to destroy the entire facility. After finding the switchboard, they deduced that the explosives they currently possessed would not be sufficient to destroy it, and they would be unable to reach the silo before auxiliary power was restored. To this end, they developed a time bomb to do the job. After successfully developing and planting a time bomb, Snake encountered Null once more and the two battled. After narrowly subduing Null, and deducing his identity, Snake took him back to the resistance's camp after the former decided to renounce Gene and FOX. Afterwards, Snake's resistance returned to the plant while Snake was infiltrating the silo's interior to find a Soviet soldier who knows the frequency of a frequency-locked door near the silo's entrance. Gameplay Personnel *Female Soviet officers *Soviet soldiers Story missions Disable the switchboard Head up the ramp. By the building entrance there is a female officer that you may want to knock out (unless you can sneak past) nearby there is a ramp down again. you will want to use the ladder so when the patrolling guard comes by you will want to knock him out. climb the ladder and do a running roll off the ledge. This will land you on the rooftop. At night there is a female officer patrolling. Find the ladder to climb down. use the door to get inside. nearby is a room that has the MAC-10 silenced sub machine gun. Use the map to find the room you need to be in. At this point it's revealed you will need to plant a Time Bomb. Once you return to Briefing, equip the Time Bomb and repeat the mission, after which you will fight Null for the second time. If you wait half a day longer after setting the bomb, you will have to do the mission again. The only real difference aside from possible environmental changes is the fact that you won't have to fight Null all over again. Boss: Null Null acts in the same manner as the last time he was fought, and can be defeated in the same way. If the player has difficulty fighting Null in close combat, an alternative method is to hide from him and head to the roof. Sneak (do not run or he will hear the player's footsteps) to a suitable sniping location and shoot Null while he is off guard. Repeat this method until he is beaten, though this may take some time. Another way to defeat Null is to use the liquid nitrogen grenades (LN G) that Python is equipped with. Make sure Null is downhill on a ramp and Python is uphill. Throw LN Gs when Null is half way up the hill. If the timing is right, the LN G will roll down and explode right under Null, after he has attempted to dodge away. He will take damage and freeze for a moment, though he cannot be hit while is in this state. Similar to the last encounter, Null will taunt the player with the phrases, "I told you not to be careless," and "I found you!" if he dodges a shot or he spots the player, as well as "What?!" "Why?!" and "No way!" if the player manages to land a hit on Null, although he sounds more agitated than before. He will become a playable character in the next playthrough, regardless of whether he is defeated non-lethally or not. Optional missions "M10 Found" "Alien Invasion?" See Venus Learn a radio frequency See Nikolai Stepanovich Sokolov Category:San Hieronymo Peninsula